


Miscommun-egg-cation

by MercuryHomophony



Series: A Series of Egg-stenuating Circumstances [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Oviposition, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Ass eating for medicinal purposes, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Consensual Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Pain, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Uninformed Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony
Summary: "Shut up, man, I'm fighting the boss, quit distracting me!""Mleh mleh mleh I'm Git-Good Feetman, I can't even beat the boss, wheh!""Oh my god, seriously dude, shut the fuck up I'm focusing!""Uh maybe make me? haha ill shut up if you pucker up, little kiss for benny-bo-!?...Gordon was not expecting Benrey to be a decent kisser. But, now that he's here, he's gonna make the most of it.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: A Series of Egg-stenuating Circumstances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167032
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Miscommun-egg-cation

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a friend~ Expecting it to be a 2-3 part series. Enjoy!

Benrey, Gordon realized with an irritation that was more habit than actual ire, was actually a pretty good kisser.

This was not something he had ever _planned_ on finding out, and yet here he was, half straddling Benrey’s lap, pressing the former security guard back against the arm of Benrey’s couch and mashing their faces together. It wasn’t the most comfortable position - Gordon was bent at an odd angle, one knee on the couch, one foot on the floor, probably alongside their abandoned PS4 controllers. Benrey arguably had it worse, squashed underneath him, back bent into an arch over the pillows to be crushed against the arm of the couch. He didn’t seem to care, though, if his enthusiastic wriggling or the nails biting into Gordon’s shoulders were any indication. And that wasn’t even mentioning the kissing itself. Gordon knew about some of Benrey’s alien traits - the respawning, the shape-shifting, the skeletons - but right now he was focused on Benrey’s tongue, which was longer and thicker than any human’s, and doing its absolute best to throat-fuck him as they made out.

Arousal and the slow deprivation of air left him heady, and he pulled his head back to catch his breath. Benrey’s tongue slipped out of his mouth with a slow slurping sound, pulling back behind Benrey’s sharp teeth just as they snapped closed. Benrey looked like Gordon felt, breathing heavily through his nose, eyes hazy with lust as they opened, quickly turning to Gordon’s face. Gordon felt a shiver run through him as that gaze landed on his face, Benrey’s expressive pupils widening out almost to the edge of his yellow sclera. His lips curled up in a grin. As he opened his mouth, though, Gordon decided that whatever inane thing he planned to say was not worth losing the momentum of… whatever was going on here, and he smashed their mouths back together.

Benrey gave a surprised “mmph,” accompanied by a trickle of sweet voice with a spiced flavor that sent another frisson of pleasure down Gordon’s spine. Fortunately, Benrey took the hint, and resumed kissing him like the goddamned world was ending.

_‘Like back in Black Mesa,_ ’ Gordon thought to himself deliriously. Man, if Benrey had taken this route instead of fucking joking around the whole time, then maybe-

He groaned into Benrey’s mouth. Benrey’s hands had been sliding down his back while he’d been distracted, coming to land on his ass, and had pulled him down to grind against the larger man. He could feel the grip of Benrey’s fingers squeeze against his asscheeks, getting a good feel for them while Benrey rocked up against him, creating pressure and friction that pulled another moan from Gordon.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Benrey rasped beneath him, taking advantage of his breathlessness. “Said it was a good view, now I get to actually see it but like… with my hands, it’s fuckin’ - s’good, 10/10, product as advertised, accurate listing.”

“I knew letting you talk was a mistake,” Gordon groaned, ducking his head to pant into Benrey’s neck instead. “What the actual fuck are you saying?”

“Nice ass,” Benrey deadpanned. Gordon muffled his laugh in the crook of Benrey’s neck, grinning despite himself.

“Then just say ‘nice ass,’ man!” He struggled to stop laughing, and Benrey (unintentionally) helped, rolling his hips again to drag their clothed cocks against each other. “Fuck!”

Benrey snickered at his reaction before cutting off into a moan of his own when Gordon retaliated, bracing his hands on either side of Benrey’s head to push himself down. “Sssshit, gotta…” he panted, looking up at Gordon as he ran one hand back up Gordon’s spine, sliding under his shirt. “Gotta get this shit off.”

“You’re finally making sense, at least,” Gordon snarked. He leaned back, Benrey leaning up to meet him as they wrangled his shirt off together. Gordon had only just tossed it over the back of the couch when Benrey started pushing at his hips, fingers hooking into his belt loops and tugging.

“These too.”

“Hold- just chill, man,” Gordon protested, pushing him back down. Benrey went easily, laying back against the arm of the couch, though he didn’t let up his grip on Gordon’s hips. “I’m not- not about to get naked when you’re still wearing everything, shit-!”

“You wanna see?” Benrey grinned again, the expression sharp and focused despite his lidded eyes. “Wanna see your good gamer pal Benrey, all in the- in the nude? Wanna get that dick slip?”

“Do _not_ fucking talk to me about the dick-slip, Benrey,” Gordon growled, pushing Benrey’s hoodie and t-shirt up. Benrey lifted his arms obligingly, and Gordon lifted it just far enough that it covered his face, leaving his arms up and his chest exposed. Maybe it was a little mean, but as Benrey struggled to finish getting the entangling clothes off, Gordon was blessed with a wonderful moment of silence to take in the body under him.

The Black Mesa guard uniforms tended to be thick and blocky, designed to protect their wearers and lend an imposing air by subtly bulking them up. Benrey, as a result, had looked like an absolute brick wall wearing his. Before their escape, Gordon had assumed the uniform was why Benrey struck such an imposing figure. Afterwards, Gordon only really saw him in clearly over-sized hoodies, which disguised just how much of him there actually was.

Without either of those things, Gordon was free to properly ogle the body underneath him - thick arms and heavy shoulders, straining against the awkwardly wrapped fabric; the upward stretch of his arms pulled the rest of his chest tight, highlighting the muscle that lay underneath a very comfortable layer of fat, and all covered with thick, wiry hair that grew denser over his chest and in an obvious and tantalizing line down towards the fly of his jeans. He shifted to balance himself more comfortably on Benrey’s crotch before running his hands over Benrey’s chest, dragging his nails through the hair there, then dragging them up to cup Benrey’s pecs, thumbs flicking over his nipples. Benrey, who had almost gotten free of his tops by that point, groaned as if he’d been punched, the t-shirt sliding back down his arms again.

“Gord’n M-meanman,” he gasped, and while Gordon couldn’t see his face through the cloth, he could imagine how wrecked the man looked. “Getting the- takin’ advantage of poor Benrey…”

Gordon snorted, tweaking Benrey’s nipples again and drinking in the moan that came with it, heady with the power he had. “’Taking advantage’ my ass,” he replied. “You’re some superpowered alien, you use your powers for the most _minor_ things. Hell, you no-clipped through _the fridge_ today because you were too lazy to open _the door_ , you could stop this anytime. He smirked, leaning in, propping himself up on Benrey’s wide chest. “Admit it,” he said, the words coming more intently than he’d meant them to, “you _like_ it when I’m mean.”

Benrey’s breath caught under his hands. Gordon waited for a response, but as the moment started to drag, he shifted back a bit, uncertainty creeping in. He’d mostly been talking shit… I mean, what did he _really_ know about what Benrey liked and didn’t like? And assuming that just because Benrey _could_ get out of a situation, he _would_ , was a dick move.

…fuck, he’d come over here to beat Benrey’s ass at Bubsy 3D for the PS4, and now he had the guy pinned to his own couch, threatening him with a good time-

Benrey’s face came back into view abruptly as his clothing just… no-clipped through him, dropping onto the floor behind him with a thump. His expression was oddly intent, tuned-in and serious in a way he very rarely was. “Uh, yeah, but like… only when you’re nice-mean, not… not _mean_ -mean.”

Gordon stared down at him, pushed off guard by this sudden change in tension between them. “Huh?”

Slowly, the intense look shifted, Benrey’s lips curling up into a wicked smirk. Gordon was unfortunately familiar with that expression - that was the kind of thing that came right before Benrey decided to drop a cold soda can down the back of his shirt, or come up with another terrible nickname, and started to pull away. Benrey was quicker, though, keeping one hand firmly on Gordon’s ass and wrapping the other around his back and pulling him in.

“And only if I get to be nice-mean too,” he said, before rolling them backwards _through_ the couch. Gordon yelped as he felt a second of freefall, and then the breath was knocked out of him when he landed. Fortunately, Benrey had rolled them hard enough that he had ended up below Gordon again, so he wasn’t just crushed under the guy. By the time he had gotten his bearings again, though, Benrey had rolled him over, easily pinning him to the carpet, his hips forcing Gordon’s legs to stretch wide as he pressed down into him. He thrust down into Gordon, drawing a long, stuttered breath from the physicist, panting through grinning teeth. “See? Nice-mean.”

“ _Asshole,_ ” Gordon gasped with no actual vitriol behind it, pushing his hips back up against him. Benrey seemed to take that as a go-ahead, leaning back in to press an open-mouthed kiss to Gordon’s lips, licking tantalizingly at the edges of his mouth. Having recently become well-acquainted with what that tongue was capable of, Gordon eagerly opened his mouth, tilting his head to better smash their faces together.

Benrey seemed less interested in tongue action this time, though, keeping the kiss lighter as he shifted up, hands coming between them to explore Gordon’s chest. The motions were like what Gordon had done, dragging his hands over the skin, feeling the rounded shape of his belly before sliding back up to his chest, rubbing his thumbs over Gordon’s nipples almost exactly as Gordon had done to him a few minutes prior.

Not that Gordon was complaining - Benrey had found a good rhythm with his hips, slow and firm, matching the lazy luxuriating pace of their kiss. He kept himself propped up on one elbow, hand in Gordon’s hair, while the other roamed his body, dragging his pointed nails down his body in a way that raised goosebumps across Gordon’s skin. The fingers in his hair carded gently through, scratching at Gordon’s scalp in a way that would have had him melting, if it hadn’t been for the growing tension coiling tighter in his gut with each roll of Benrey’s hips.

As nice as it was, the slower pace soon became maddening for Gordon. He tried to push his hips up higher, arching his back, only to have Benrey’s free hand come to his hips, pushing him down. A whine rose from his throat before he could stop himself, and he could _feel_ that fucker’s lips curl up into a smile against his own. He wriggled underneath Benrey, trying to push himself up, but Benrey just settled his weight further onto him, dropping to both elbows to keep Gordon firmly pinned under his bulk. Gordon didn’t move to break the kiss (he didn’t want Benrey to get the _wrong_ idea, after all), but he did nip at Benrey’s lips in retaliation. The asshole just chuckled, the vibration of it rumbling from deep in Benrey’s chest directly into Gordon’s, a full body vibration that was the last straw. He reached up, threading his fingers through Benrey’s hair… before gripping tightly, pulling Benrey’s head back.

Gordon had been _trying_ to get Benrey’s attention, or to catch him off-balance so he could get things moving at _Gordon_ _’s_ speed. What he hadn’t expected was the startled, drawn out snarl Benrey made, his whole body arching back and shuddering violently at the sudden pull. The sound shot straight to Gordon’s groin, his cock twitching in his pants as he gaped up at the other man.

They both paused there, drawn out of their slow push-and-pull. Whatever plan Gordon had originally had, it had been wiped clean by the _sound_ that Benrey had just made. It had been absolutely debauched, and judging by the way he was trembling now, he was… _really_ affected. Which had… not quite been Gordon’s goal, and he wasn’t sure what kind of retaliation Benrey might have up his sleeve.

Slowly, Benrey’s head lowered, tilting out of Gordon’s grasp, tucking chin to chest. Gordon gulped. Benrey’s eyes were locked on him, now entirely too focused, like how he’d been back in Xen. His pupils, which had been blown wide only a moment ago, had narrowed to mere slits, and his yellow eyes seemed to glow as they stared down at him. Gordon felt pinned as Benrey’s gaze met his, and watched as the pupils expanded and contracted again, like a cat ready to pounce.

A low rumble started building low in Benrey’s chest, building up to a full-blown growl as he hunched over Gordon again. Gordon flinched, expecting… something, some kind of retribution, then jumped when he felt Benrey scrabbling at his fly.

“Get These _OFF_ ,” Benrey panted, tugging at the button of Gordon’s jeans with one hand while awkwardly shoving his own pants down with the other. “Gotta- wanna-” He let out another low growl, several small bubbles of deep red and robin-egg blue Sweet Voice snaking out between his teeth. Gordon recovered quickly, reaching down and helping Benrey push his sweatpants down, leaving the other man to work on undoing Gordon’s jeans. Now that he wasn’t trying to pants both of them at the same time, Benrey made surprisingly quick work of Gordon’s jeans, pulling them down as quickly as he was able, before glaring at Gordon’s briefs as if they had _personally_ offended him and yanking those down too.

Gordon winced at the feeling of rug under his bare ass but kept his focus on pulling Benrey’s pants off. Benrey wasn’t really helping, since he was still trying to grind into Gordon even as they both pushed at the waistband, but after a brief struggle, they managed to push them down to his knees. As Benrey shifted to kick them the rest of the way off his legs, Gordon finally got a good look at Benrey’s cock.

It was… not at all what he was expecting. Benrey was an alien, but he had spent a lot of time looking human (plus or minus a few quirks), and Gordon had… sort of expected the downstairs equipment to match. But while what lay between Benrey’s legs could be called a cock, it had some definite distinctions from human anatomy.

First, it was _long,_ easily eight or nine inches from base to tip. It was also oddly slender, which he hadn’t expected. Benrey was such a big guy, Gordon would have thought he’d have a cock to match. At the base, for the first few inches, it looked to match Benrey’s flesh in color, but further up the shaft it shifted into a blue that reminded him of the calm-down Sweet Voice. The tip didn’t have a separate head, like a human cock, but it did have a slightly darker color, and the slit at the top leaked a cyan fluid that he could only assume was whatever passed for precum in Benrey’s species.

All in all, it wasn’t what Gordon had expected, but at this point he was in it. He was hard as anything because this… endboss-cum-acquaintance-cum-friend(?) had told him that Gordon could kiss him to shut him up, and he _did_ , and now they were on the fucking ground with their dicks out about to do _something_ , because Gordon was far too horny to do nothing, and he wasn’t about to let the fact that Benrey’s cock looked a little different stop him. In fact, knowing what he knew about how Sweet Voice worked, and Benrey’s whole deal with colored body fluids in general, he was… kind of interested in getting on that. Immediately.

…although, there was _one_ unpleasant thought that loomed in his mind, making him hesitate.

“Hey,” he said, recapturing Benrey’s attention from disposing of his pants, “if we like… if we do this, I’m not… there’s no risk of me getting…” God, it felt _so stupid_ to say out loud, not to mention a total mood dampener, but… Benrey _was_ an alien, so better safe than sorry. “No chance of me getting like, pregnant, right? No… Alien, facehugger-style?”

Benrey looked more perplexed than annoyed, which was a relief, although part of his confusion seemed to be with Gordon’s cock, which was less of a relief. “Uh, no? We’re not like…” he gestured between the two of them, face scrunching as he searched for the word. “Not like… console compatible. I can’t like, make you pergnut.”

That tickled at his science-minded brain (the fact, not Benrey’s blatant mispronunciation), even through the fog of horniness, and he found himself asking “So how does it work for your uh… species?”

Benrey shrugged, still not looking at Gordon, but at his cock. He carefully took it in one hand, running his thumb along the underside, tracing a vein with the blunt of his nail. Gordon huffed through his nose, head falling back to the carpet with a _thump_. “It’s like… we lay eggs, then fertilize them and ink-you-bate them, then they come out, hatch ‘n’ shit,” he mumbled, starting to stroke Gordon more firmly. Gordon groaned, brain on the fritz as he tried to keep up with the conversation while appreciating that big warm hand wrapped around him. “Why this so big? It wasn’t this big when you were in the HEV suit…”

Gordon shifted his hips, encouraging Benrey’s movements. It took him a moment to parse his question. “Dude, I wasn’t popping a boner then,” he finally grunted, eyes closing to enjoy the hand job. “I had a job to do, not about to go around rock hard at work when I’ve got a big project.”

“Dunno, looks like you’ve got a _big project_ here,” Benrey chortled, pulling his hand away. Gordon managed to squash the whimper in his throat (at the dumb joke, _definitely_ not at the loss of contact), and opened his eyes to see Benrey’s tongue unfurl from his mouth and lick a long, wet stripe up his palm before grasping him again. With the sharp teeth, the unnatural length of his tongue and the glow of his eyes as he stared down at Gordon, the _reasonable_ response should probably have been fear.

Instead, he remembered how good that tongue had felt down his throat, and shuddered as his mind conjured up images of… _other_ places it could go.

Fuck, he was getting too distracted. There was something important he had asked, what… Oh, right. Benrey’s species’ reproductive habits.

“So, your species is like… chickens? Or fish?” He wasn’t a biologist, but he could theorize how that could possibly work. If they laid eggs in like, those healing pools on Xen or whatever, maybe the father could just fertilize them by cumming over the batch. Like salmon.

Benrey shrugged, narrowing his eyes. He twisted his wrist on the next upstroke, making Gordon gasp and twitch. “Sure, yeah. Dude, stop thinking science thoughts, I’m trying to be like, major sexy here. Got your dick out ‘n’ everything.”

“Forgive me for being curious about the junk of the guy I’m about to have sex with,” Gordon grumbled with less heat than he would have liked. Benrey’s hand stilled, and he ground his hips up with a hiss. “Benrey, _come on-_!”

“We gonna sex?” Benrey asked, the words tumbling out eagerly. Gordon blinked up at him.

“Um… yeah, I sort of thought that was where this was heading? No pressure, though, if you wanna just like-”

“Yes! No, wait, yes sex. No uh, just like- no pressure,” Benrey fumbled, and Gordon couldn’t help but laugh. Benrey made a face. “Bein’ Meanman again…”

“ _Nice-_ Meanman,” Gordon corrected, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Benrey’s prick. The skin was smooth under his hand, already a little slick from the precum dripping down it, which had the same texture as the Sweet Voice bubbles. It made for decent lube, he thought to himself, slowly stroking it from base to tip. Benrey gave a full-body shudder above him, back arching as he pushed into Gordon’s grip.

“Y-yeah,” he panted, trying to move in rhythm with Gordon as he started a nice, easy tempo. “Mmng, that- yes what you said.” A few more Sweet Voice bubbles escaped him, the dark red bubbles accompanied by a scattering of tiny light blue ones. Gordon shifted his own hips, a silent reminder, and Benrey startled, moving his hand once more, copying Gordon’s speed.

Gordon twisted his wrist as he stroked, thumbing Benrey’s slit and dragging the precum back down the shaft, thinking. He wasn’t feeling very patient, and while he hadn’t been with anyone in a while, he was a dude with an active libido he had no problem indulging. It would take a lot less time for him to prep himself than to prep Benrey. Plus… “Hey, does this stuff work the same way your Sweet Voice does?”

“Whuh?” Benrey blinked down at him. “Oh, kind of. It’s not… can’t pick or choose a color, it’s just the one. Don’t got like… green-teal healing dick or anything, haha.” Despite his phrasing, his flat laugh came out airy and breathless. Gordon smirked up at his attempt at being casual, and Benrey actually flushed, ducking his head away. “Uh, anyways, it’s just the blue. Calm down, makes you relax so like… it’s easier.”

That… sounded nice. After all the shit he’d been through, getting dicked down with some chill the fuck out jizz sounded pretty good, actually. Plus, he was starting to get used to this whole ‘catching Benrey off guard’ thing. It was a good look on him. “Cool. I want you to fuck me if you’re good with that.”

Benrey sharply twisted his neck to an almost unnatural degree, spitting out a stream of red Sweet Voice like a bubble gun, and Gordon laughed, reaching up towards one. While some of the Sweet Voice colors were just colors, he’d found the ones Benrey made when he was feeling something strongly tended to coincide with his emotions. He’d seen red before in other situations, but never quite this shade, and he couldn’t help his curiosity.

Benrey moved quickly, grabbing his wrist with his free hand and pinning it over Gordon’s head. It made for an awkward position - Benrey kneeling hunched over a prone Gordon, their right hands trapped over Gordon’s head and their left jacking each other off. “Uhh uh-uh, that’s- uhhhh potent shit, don’t want you to get lost in the sauce,” Benrey said, fighting to speak clearly despite how affected he was. “Don’t want you to uh, take that and do something you’ll uh… do something bad.”

Gordon narrowed his eyes at Benrey, who avoided his gaze. Well. If nothing else, Gordon was a scientist, and this called for a testing of hypotheses. He tilted his head up, pushing off his pinned arm to close some of the distance between their faces. If Benrey liked a nice Gordon Meanman, he’d get it. “Potent shit you’re feeling about fucking my ass, huh, Benrey?” he asked, voice low. Benrey still had his face turned away, but his eyes darted back towards Gordon’s face, and Gordon grinned at him. “You said earlier you enjoyed looking at it - you wonder how it’s gonna feel when you’re buried inside of me?” He tightened his grip on Benrey’s cock, giving it a firm stroke to emphasize his words, and Benrey sputtered and spat another string of rusty red Sweet Voice. His face was crimson now, even despite his unusually pallid complexion, and he was losing the battle to keep his face turned away. His eyes were locked on Gordon’s. “Tell me, man,” Gordon murmured, leaning up further. Benrey leaned in, too, seemingly unable to help himself, face turning closer. “How long _have_ you wanted to fuck me?”

Another bubble of Sweet Voice appeared on Benrey’s lips, but this time Gordon was ready for it. With a burst of strength, he pushed himself upwards, closing the distance between them and popping the bubble between their lips as they connected for a kiss.

The effects were instantaneous. Every bit of skin the Sweet Voice touched lit up, tingling in a way that had him gasping into the kiss. Benrey, either over his hesitation or lost in the sauce himself, sealed their mouths together, lips moving against his. The dual sensations left Gordon weak, sagging back towards the ground. Benrey followed him down. The hand pinning Gordon’s wrist moved to cup his face instead with a tenderness that stood in stark contrast with the force of his kiss. The heat from the Sweet Voice started to spread, and Gordon shivered as it started to suffuse his body, feeling flushed and sensitive all over. Benrey slowly thrust his tongue into his mouth, pushing with it a warm, spiced flavor he recognized from earlier.

It was a feat of pure willpower to pull away enough to speak. “So red’s your horny Sweet Voice, huh?”

Benrey dropped his head to his chest and mumbled something there. The remnants of Sweet Voice on his lips brushed over Gordon’s skin, and he shuddered with the feeling, hips bucking up to slide their cocks together. The drag of skin against skin set them both moaning, and Gordon felt another splatter of Sweet Voice where Benrey’s lips were pressed against his pec. The rush of sheer _want_ that crashed through him pushed aside any more thoughts of teasing Benrey. No more questions of science - he needed Benrey to fuck him, and he needed it _now._

He reached past his own cock to rub at his hole. A twinge went through his back, making him wince despite the arousal coursing through him. “Shit, ok,” he grumbled, starting to sit up. Benrey let him reluctantly. “We gotta get to a bed, because getting railed on the floor is gonna kill my back.”

“Gordon Oldman,” Benrey said instantly, his signature grin coming back. Any actual mocking was completely negated by his blush, which Gordon could now see in its entirety. His face was entirely flushed, and it bled down his neck and chest in a gradient too even for a human, and Gordon was briefly distracted by thoughts of kissing down that gradient and ending up with that cock down his throat…

Whoah. Benrey hadn’t been kidding about getting lost in the sauce. Alright, Gordon, focus.

“I’m not old, dude, I’m only 28,” he complained, starting to push Benrey back. “C’mon, let’s-”

“Uhhh, how about this?” Benrey clasped his arms, pulling him up and on top of Benrey, so he was straddling the bigger man. Benrey grin widened, hands sliding down to squeeze Gordon’s ass as he got himself settled. “Gordon on top, no need to worry about your shitty ol’ man back?”

Gordon blinked down at him. Their shift in positions had him settled directly on top of Benrey’s groin, with his cock rubbing the cleft of his asscrack. It was _so close_ to where he wanted it to be, and he gave a single spare thought of apology to his poor knees before he nodded. “This works.” Now they just need a little lube to get him ready… he looked down at his hand, still covered in the slick precum Benrey had spilled over it, rubbing his fingers together thoughtfully. It _was_ the right texture, he mused, and it wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed his mind just a few moments ago…

He reached behind him, stroking Benrey’s cock a few more times to gather up more of his precum. Benrey’s grip tightened on his hips as he brought his finger back to his hole and started to prepare himself for Benrey’s cock. Benrey’s eyes were on him the whole time, fixed on his fingers and occasionally glancing back up at his face with a look too closely resembling awe. Aside from a few small rust and robin-egg bubbles, he was quiet, which was unusual enough in and of itself that Gordon’s sense of self-consciousness started to rise again. He could feel his face heating up from more than arousal, and he swallowed.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked, aiming for husky and sexy. It came out more strangled and breathless, but if Benrey noticed, he didn’t care. The hands on his hips flexed, ever so slightly pulling them against one another, and relaxed.

“Yeah,” Benrey said. Gordon shivered. He sounded absolutely wrecked. His voice rasped, and when he licked his lips, his unnaturally long tongue left behind streaks of rusty Sweet Voice. He leaned over to kiss it off his lips, chasing that taste that was quickly becoming a favorite of his.

Between the relaxing effects of Benrey’s precum and the warm curl of arousal from the Sweet Voice, Gordon was ready in record time. He pulled his hand away, and, after a glance around, surreptitiously wiped his fingers off on Benrey’s discarded sweatpants. “You ready, Benrey?”

Benrey blinked up at him. “Uh? Yeah, I’m good, but don’t you gotta like… stretch first?”

“Wh- why would I need to stretch?”

Benrey shrugged, his eyes dropping off to one side. “Dunno, Tommy said it was important that you get like, all stretched first.”

It took Gordon’s horny brain a moment to parse that, and he gave an incredulous chuckle when it hit. “You mean like, prepping? I just did that, got my ass ready for you. What did _you_ think I was doing?”

“More foreplay?” Benrey replied like it was obvious. “Getting all my… my goo in you, fucking hot as fuck, rubbing against my dick? Why you gotta stretch your hole?”

“Hold on.” Gordon furrowed his brow. “Did you- did you ask Tommy about sex?”

“Yes?”

“Why?”

Benrey let out a groan of frustration. “I haven’t done it before. Not outta Xen. Didn’t wanna…” he trailed off into a grumble. Gordon leaned in to hear him.

“Didn’t want to what?”

Benrey mumbled something, then sighed loudly and obnoxiously as Gordon raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t wanna mess it up. Wanted it to be good, or some shit.”

“Oh.” Gordon stared down at him. That was more foresight than he thought Benrey really… had, to be honest. “Who were you planning on having sex with that you talked to Tommy?”

It was Benrey’s turn to stare, managing to radiate absolute incredulity and annoyance despite looking wrecked. Gordon’s face flushed again. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Yeah, _oh._ ” Benrey shifted his hips underneath Gordon. “More like Gordon… _Blind_ man, can’t see I’ve been about that ass since I’ve laid eyes on it…”

“I was pretty distracted by you asking for my passport,” Gordon said, taking Benrey’s dick in hand. If he waited too much longer, he was either going to get into an argument with Benrey about his passport again (ground they had tread repeatedly, with absolutely no one winning the argument), or he was going to get too in-his-head about Benrey apparently wanting this since… well, since they met, he guessed.

“I mean…” Benrey trailed off, his breathing becoming heavy again as his eyes locked on Gordon’s hand around him, guiding him to his entrance. He opened his mouth to speak again, but only a low, breathy hum of rust Sweet Voice came out. Gordon chuckled, thankful that his _own_ feelings on these new revelations were simply butterflies in his stomach.

With Benrey’s permission, he started to sink down on the guard’s dick. Just as he’d expected, it was easy to take most of the thin member. It slid smoothly into him until he only had a few inches left, and he leaned forward, trying to get the right angle to accommodate that last little bit.

Benrey’s breathing had grown harsher as he moved, his fingers flexing against his hips. Gordon could feel the prick of his nails, but every time it seemed like they would dig in properly, Benrey would suddenly relax his hands. It was a shocking counterpoint to how tense the rest of him seemed, like a coiled spring below Gordon, ready to snap in an instant. If it weren’t for the constant stream of lustful Sweet Voice and the absolutely taken look in his eyes, Gordon might have thought he was upset about it.

He had to do some deep breathing of his own by the time he finally bottomed out, sitting flush on Benrey’s groin. God, Benrey wasn’t thick, but it had been a while since Gordon had done something like this, and the easy stretch around him was wonderful. Then, there was the sheer _length_ of him, dragging deep against his insides as Gordon shifted slightly, acclimating himself to the intrusion inside of him.

They sat quietly for a moment, just breathing, taking in the sensation of one another. Gordon closed his eyes, and when he focused, he could feel a slight twitch or throb from Benrey’s cock inside of him. His muscles relaxed around him, a sure sign that Benrey’s calm-down-cum was already working its magic.

Unsurprisingly, Benrey broke the silence first. “So uh… do you just like, sit there? B/c if that’s it, I have some… I mean, I can show you some top-tier Xen sex techniques or something…”

Gordon laughed, slightly breathless from the strain of the cock inside him. “What kind of techniques?”

“Well, you like… thrust your hips? Move it move it like that uhhhh lemur in that movie.”

“Oh my god, don’t bring up _Madagascar_ while we’re fucking,” Gordon groaned. “Besides, that’s not a Xen technique, humans move too.”

“Are you sure?” Benrey asked. His fingers flexed, tightening his grip on Gordon’s hips again. “’Cuz it looks like you’re just sitting there.”

“I’m adjusting!” Gordon protested. “You’re… long.”

Benrey preened at that, his smile turning smug. “Why, thank you. Gordos Feetman _does_ have eyes.”

Despite himself, Gordon couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t really need my eyes to feel _this_ ,” he replied, giving a slow roll of his hips. Below him, Benrey groaned, his eyelids fluttering. “Sounds like you like that.”

“Yesssss…” Benrey replied in a low, breathless hiss. “Thank you sirrrrrrr…”

Now that he was acclimated to Benrey’s unique length, Gordon took full advantage of it, grinding his hips down and feeling the stretch of it against his insides. At first, it was a unique pleasure, the feeling of being so deeply speared on someone’s cock and feeling the push of it so deeply inside him.

Then, it writhed, dragging itself over is prostate, and he lost his rhythm with a gasp.

Benrey, who had been watching him closely from below, smirked up at him as his cock _deliberately_ dragged across the same spot again, making Gordon shudder from head to toe.

“Is your-” he started before he cut himself off with a low groan. Benrey’s cock seemed to have the perfect aim, dragging against his prostate with every long, slow thrust. “Ffff-Fuck, Benrey, do you have a-” His question, regarding whether Benrey’s cock was fully prehensile, was answered as Benrey lifted him off until just the tip of his member was inside, then proceeded to thrust back in, the entire length of him sliding along that sensitive spot as he did. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you asked), Gordon was too preoccupied with the sudden burst of pleasure within him to care too much about the physiology of his partner. He could care about the prehensile nature of Benrey’s dick _after_ he’d ridden it to oblivion, he thought wildly as Benrey started picking up the pace. He’d seemed almost shy when they’d started, but now, the dam had been broken. His grip was iron on Gordon’s hips, supporting and guiding him up before drawing him down firmly onto his cock in tandem with Gordon’s own stuttered thrusts. And god, Benrey felt _so good_ inside of him - Gordon could feel his cock writhing, moving to ensure he hit as satisfyingly as possible on each thrust, driving Gordon crazy.

One hand came up, tangling in his hair and drawing him in, and Gordon went willingly, locking lips as Benrey sang out a song of long-suffering lust finally being satiated. Gordon licked the color off his lips, diving in for a deeper taste. The spiced flavor he’d so quickly come to appreciate was there, heightening the arousal in his groin that was quickly coming to a peak.

Strangely, there was another flavor mixed in - overly sweet, like cotton candy. It shouldn’t have fit in so well with the rusty red, but somehow, they mixed perfectly, warming his cheeks and his chest in time with the throb of pleasure in his veins as Benrey thoroughly fucked him. It made his stomach flutter with something that was only partially caused by Benrey’s unrelenting pace. He would have loved to examine the feeling further - it was so pleasant, he wanted to know how he could get Benrey to sing it again - but then Benrey pulled away from the kiss, pulling back on Gordon’s hair to tilt his head back.

He whimpered at the press of lips against his jaw, tracing down the meat of his neck to the juncture of his shoulder. A low growl was the only warning he got before Benrey’s teeth sank in, digging firmly into the skin with teeth that were blunter than Gordon had imagined (and he hadn’t been imagining Benrey’s teeth, he just… oh, fuck it. He had Benrey’s cock in his ass right now. There was only so far denial could get you). He groaned as Benrey worked the skin between his teeth, laving it with his tongue and sucking on it. Gordon could tell it would leave a bruise, and when he breathlessly informed Benrey of that, he doubled down, attacking his throat and collarbone to decorate it with similar marks. The whole time, he never ceased that unrelenting pace, bouncing Gordon on his cock. At this point, Gordon thought, it was less that he was riding Benrey and more that Benrey was manhandling him like a toy, pushing and pulling him as he pleased while Gordon’s shaking legs did their level best to support him.

It was all too soon that he felt that tension start to mount in his gut, heading towards a peak. He really thought he’d last longer. It would be easy to blame the Sweet Voice, with its aphrodisiac effects, or the way Benrey’s cock was literally built for fucking someone’s brains out, or the insistent kisses showered on him between each new mark on his neck. To be fair, it was probably a mix of all these things, but _those_ were easier to point to than this being the obvious conclusion of weeks’ worth of stalling and tension between them, slowly rising to the point where he had snapped and _finally_ shut him up with a kiss.

“I’m gonna- ‘m gonna cum, man,” he panted, aiming for any level of coherency. Benrey ruined any composure he had with a gut-punch groan that he felt reverberating through his chest in return.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he said emphatically, pulling away from his neck to press their foreheads together. The gesture felt oddly tender, especially so when Gordon opened his eyes and found Benrey’s lidded ones staring straight into his, drinking in his expression with a laser focus. “Yeah, show me your o-face Feetman, bet it’s so hot. Lettin’- Letting me fuck you so good, wanna make you feel good, wanna-” He slid his hand between them, wrapping it around Gordon’s cock, where he’d just been rutting against Benrey’s belly. “Wanna make you cum, see that face, know _I_ made you make that face. 100% run.”

“You say the- the weirdest fucking things, dude,” Gordon said, hoping Benrey didn’t feel the responding twitch of his cock. If he did, he didn’t mention it, still just staring intently at him, stroking his cock in time with his perfectly aimed thrusts, moving the speed from intense to absolutely brutal.

“C’mon, Gordon,” he muttered, staring into his face as Gordon lost the ability to form words. “Show me that face.”

A few more strokes, and Gordon did just that. He curled in on himself with a long moan, his cum streaking up over both of their chests and down Benrey’s fingers as he pulled him through it. He wasn’t sure exactly what expression he was making, but Benrey must have liked it, because only a moment later, his expression faltered, eyelids fluttering as his hips pistoned into Gordon, nails leaving marks on his ass. It was a spur of the moment decision for Gordon to dive in, smashing their lips together in an orgasm-drunk kiss, and that seemed to be what pushed Benrey over. His thrusts stuttered, then stopped, pressed as deeply as he could go. He let out a high whine, pushing his face the crook of Gordon’s neck as his hips ground against him in little motions that were just this side of overstimulating.

Then, Gordon felt the wave of Benrey’s jizz inside him. True to the alien’s word, Gordon could feel a sense of relaxation flow through him, radiating out from where they were joined. He slowly collapsed forward onto Benrey’s chest, ignoring the stickiness of his own cum between them to revel in the feeling of being thoroughly fucked out and having calm-down cum no doubt leaking from his asshole. He felt satiated in a way he hadn’t in a long while, even since before the Resonance Cascade, and he drew a deep breath, letting it out in a long, satisfied sigh as Benrey gently rocked their hips together, riding out the last of his orgasm.

It was strangely perfect, and Gordon felt like… like he could stay here for a long while, if he wanted. Sure, he’d have to get up eventually so he wouldn’t fuck up his knees too badly, but for right now, with Benrey solidly underneath him, his anxieties firmly fucked out of him, and a growing pressure against his entrance -

…wait.

Benrey shifted his hips again, giving another little groan into Gordon’s neck. As he moved, Gordon felt that pressure again, pulling tighter with each small motion. He tried to sit up, much to Benrey’s annoyance. He wrapped an arm around Gordon, whining a little as he tried to pull away.

“B-Benrey, hang on, what’s-” He pushed harder against Benrey’s chest, and the other man finally, reluctantly let him sit up more. His hands slid down to Gordon’s hips instead, moving him in tandem with the rocking. That pressure was unmistakable now, a tight bulge of some sort, right at the base of Benrey’s cock, that was slowly but _definitely_ swelling inside of Gordon. The cool, wonderful calm that had been radiating through him was quickly evaporating as he tried to lift his hips away, only to be stopped by Benrey’s hands and that pressure stretching his ass. “Benrey,” he said, trying to keep his voice level. Benrey opened his eyes, blinking up at him through a haze. “Benrey, what the fuck is happening with your dick? Why can’t I pull off?”

“Whuh?” Benrey mumbled, unhelpfully. He shifted again, and Gordon felt the base of his cock swell even more. His post arousal haze vanished as he realized that one - it was already too big to get out without lube and a _lot_ more stretching than he had done to take Benrey in the first place, and two - if it got much bigger, Gordon was going to be in _real_ trouble.

“Benrey, why is your cock getting bigger like that?” He tried again to pull away, testing the size of it, and the two of them gave twin groans, Gordon as it pulled just shy of painfully at his rim, Benrey as Gordon pulled and clenched around his cock.

“My dick’s not- not growing dude, that’s-” Benrey cut himself off, eyes falling closed briefly in sync with the throb and swell of his cock within Gordon. “That’s my knot, man. ‘S supposed to do that.”

Gordon stared down at him, frozen with shock. Benrey’s… knot. Like- like what a _dog_ had? What- why the _fuck_ would Benrey not tell him about that?

“Benrey why the fuck do you have a knot?” His voice came out strangled and thin.

“Uh, why don’t you have one?” Benrey asked. His question carried with it a rare tone of sincerity, even as his voice broke with rhythmic groans. “Sorry, shit, wasn’t gonna- gonna ask that. But like- how do you like… keep the eggs in?”

…

The.

_WHAT._

“ _What fucking eggs?!_ ”

Benrey had the fucking gall to roll his eyes at that (although, with the sound he made as he ground against Gordon, it may have been unrelated). “The eggs, dude, I told you,” he grumbled. “Lay a clutch, then fert them, the- the mom keeps ‘em warm then they- they come out ‘n hatch.”

Arousal was _gone_ at this point. Arousal had gotten its own damn passport and had flown to fucking Australia, because now? Gordon was way past post-coital bliss and straight into abject terror. “Benrey you fucking- you said I couldn’t get pregnant!”

“Y’can’t,” Benrey replied, uncertain. “Asked Tommy, he said- said that the fertilizer is all different, these’ll just be- just eggs. No babies.”

“Benrey, the human body isn’t supposed to take on _eggs_!”

“Ssssounds fake,” Benrey hissed breathlessly. “Thought the mom took the eggs, right? Hatched them inside then like let them out?” His hips finally settled, the growing pressure in Gordon finally stopping. Unfortunately, he couldn’t appreciate the fact that Benrey’s _knot_ wasn’t going to tear his ass apart, because _apparently_ , he was about to have a load of alien _eggs_ shoved up his ass!

“Benrey, those eggs are like - they’re cell sized, and yeah, the mom has them but they’re-” he stuttered off, trying and failing to figure out how the hell he could fix this miscommunication.

“Um.” Benrey stared up at him. His expression was still blissed out, presumably lost in whatever post-orgasm-pre-egg-laying haze his species experienced, but there was more clarity to his eyes now. He looked, to his credit, like he was at least trying to parse what Gordon was saying. “These aren’t cell-sized?”

Gordon barked a semi-hysterical laugh. “Okay, how big are they?”

“I-” Benrey started, then shuddered from head to toe, eyes rolling back. A growl, combined with the low hum of crimson-azure sweet voice, escaped him, his whole body clenching…

And then Gordon felt another pressure from Benrey’s cock, this one pressing against the _outside_ of Gordon’s rim. He squeaked in shock, trying to pull away only to cry out in pain as Benrey’s knot trapped him firmly in place.

“Yo, don’t- don’t move, man,” Benrey said weakly, reaching up and pawing at his side. “Y’gonna- gonna hurt yourself, not cool-”

“Benrey, _that-_ ” Gordon winced, hissing. The pressure grew faster than the knot had, pressing insistently at his entrance. He tried, in the moment, to relax - maybe he could-

He gasped in pain, tears prickling in his eyes as it finally forced itself into him. Benrey was right that these were _not_ cell sized. The unprepared stretch of his sphincter was bad enough, but as the egg passed through, Benrey’s knot bulged obscenely, filling him past any form of comfort. He screwed his eyes shut, gasping for breath as it passed through, slowly, inexorably moving against the press of his muscles. He finally felt it leave Benrey’s cock, the weight settling so uncomfortably, deep in his gut. There was also the briefest spurt of Benrey’s blue cum, but while the relaxing effects somewhat dulled the pain, Gordon’s anxiety overrode any calm it might have imparted.

“You ok?” Gordon blinked, clearing the tears from his eyes, before glancing down at Benrey. Arousal was warring with blank concern in his expression, eyes searching Gordon’s face.

Gordon almost sobbed. Of course. Of fucking _course_ , he’d go and befriend the man who had tried to kill him, him and all of his friends, who had tormented him during the worst week of Gordon’s _life_ , fall in ~~lo-~~ lust with the guy, then find out that he was about to absolutely _destroy_ Gordon, and he had the fucking gall to be _concerned_ and ask if Gordon was _okay_. Just his fucking luck!

“I’m _not_ okay, Benrey! I can’t - I didn’t sign up for this, you asshole!” he shouted. Benrey’s brow furrowed, mouth opening, only to let out another burst of groans and Sweet Voice. The panic mounting in Gordon’s chest jumped again. “Benrey, no, you have to - Benrey, I can’t _take_ a bunch of eggs, it’s gonna- you’re going to rip me open; you have to-” he babbled, breath coming double-time as that pressure returned. Benrey seemed unable to respond, lost in the haze, mouth open and tongue lolling out in a way that Gordon might have found hot under almost _any other circumstances._ “Ben-rrrey!” His voice broke as the next egg breached him, sending a stab of pain through him. This one moved more quickly, either hastened by Benrey’s physiology or simply because it was following the trail through Gordon’s insides blazed by the first one. It settled next to its sibling, and Gordon fell forward, gasping and panting as the weight inside his gut _shifted_ disconcertingly. “Benrey, please, man I can’t- you need to, to pull out, no-clip, _something_ , I can’t- I- it hurts, Benrey-”

His pleading reached Benrey, who shook his head, that distant look fading a little. His brow furrowed in concentration, hands moving down to grasp Gordon’s thighs. After a moment, he took a breath and carefully lifted, pulling Gordon up.

His knot stayed exactly where it was, tying them firmly together, and Gordon cried out again at the painfully sudden stretch within him before Benrey quickly let him back down. Gordon winced as the two eggs, nudged by the tip of Benrey’s cock, jostled inside his guts.

“Can’t uh… nnnnnno-clip,” Benrey managed. “Can’t focus enough, ass too- too pog, bro.” He grunted, face scrunching into a grimace of pleasure. “Fffff-got- got another one, _fuck_!” he whispered emphatically.

Gordon whimpered, head dropping to Benrey’s chest as the whole process started again. He knew tensing up would only make it worse, but as it began, he couldn’t help but clench in an instinctive attempt to repel the pain. It only made it that much worse when the egg pushed into him, and he couldn’t stop the tears that dripped down his nose to land on Benrey’s chest.

Benrey pawed at him, running his hands over his sides and back attempting to soothe him. Small, chirruping Sweet Voice bubbled out of his mouth, tiny yellow bubbles that popped against Gordon’s cheeks and hair like little kisses. If they were supposed to have any effect, however, they weren’t enough… but they did give him an idea.

“Benrey,” he said, as soon as the third egg had settled, and he had the air to speak again. “Benrey I need- I need you to use the strongest blue S-sweet voice you have.”

“Huh?”

Gordon shifted, wincing. The weight of the eggs in him were already hugely uncomfortable, a sensation made worse by the fear twisting his insides. If Benrey kept going… he didn’t know how many eggs he had, but really, any _more_ and he already risked rupturing something. If he had to make a choice between tearing his asshole and tearing something in his _intestines_ , well… “I need you to give me enough Sweet Voice to dull everything, and then-” he paused, and took a deep breath. “Then, I need you to pull out, okay?”

Benrey blinked slowly at him a few times, before nodding shallowly. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, got some…” He wrinkled his nose. “Got some primo blue comin’ up, just…” He took a deep breath, and then Gordon’s vision was filled with blue.

Like the stuff Benrey had used on him at Black Mesa, this Sweet Voice wasn’t liquid so much as it was light, colliding with Gordon and absorbing against his skin. He could feel the effects of it battling his anxiety instantly, and Benrey didn’t let up, continuing the stream with a long, steady tone, until Gordon was having trouble keeping himself up on his arms.

“Alright,” he mumbled as loudly as he could manage, swaying over Benrey. “Now I have to…” He looked down where they were connected. Even the tilt of his head felt like moving through cotton. “Go ahead and… and pull out.”

He distantly felt the squeeze of Benrey’s hands on his hips. “You sure, bro?” Benrey asked, voice echoing and distant. Gordon thought he nodded, and Benrey must have seen the movement, as slight as it was, because he muttered something Gordon couldn’t make out, and then-

Then a sharp, _tearing_ pain tore through the blue-raspberry fog, and Gordon let out a strangled scream as Benrey _ripped_ his knot out of Gordon.

“Fuck,” Gordon managed weakly, immediately before passing out.


End file.
